Special Talents
by ToGleeksWithLove
Summary: Special talents, we all have them. What will it take for Santana and Quinn to show off theirs? None other than a stupid Glee assignment, that's what!
1. Song Stress Pt 1

******A.N.:**** Happy Spring Break to me! Oh, what's that you say? Why yes faithful readers, it is a new story! :) (Sorry, not sorry)**

******Disclaimer:**** All songs belong to the artists mentioned with them. However, I currently have Ryan Murphy hostage in hopes that he will give me Glee. *Cocks pistol* *Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* I'll be back.**

**(Santana's POV)**

**Special talents. We all have them; whoopdy fucking doo. Excuse my language. It's just that buttchined Will 'Sweater Vest' Schuester has us sitting here singing songs about our best/special talents.**

**"It's supposed to build your self confidence!" , he says. Whatever. I'm just mad because I had to sit here and listen to Frodo piss and moan about Lady Hummel singing 'I'm The Greatest Star' which is quote unquote "her song to sing". Like what the fuck ever.**

**At least there were a few tolerable performances out of all this. Wheels actually got this thing rolling (no pun intended) with his rendition of 'Ridin''by Chamillionaire. You can guess what his talent was. My girl Cedes sung 'Bootylicious' and told us her talent was being a "fine, voluptuous, black woman".**

**I think everyone enjoyed my boy Blaine Warbler's clean version of the song by B-Type called 'Dapper As Fuck'. Which is true considering just how dapper his hobbit ass really is.**

**I especially think he did good on the rap parts. Its kind of a hidden talent me and Warbz share. But I guess it's not that hidden anymore since Sectionals. Meh, win some lose some.**

**Even Britt's performance was good. She sung 'Why Don't You Love Me' by Beyoncé. After I realized what song it was, I got kind of uncomfortable because she kept giving me these pointed looks during the song.**

**In totally honesty I haven't even thought about what song I'm gonna sing. It has to be very badass or emotional. Either way, I'm gonna kill it.**

**Next up was Quinn. She gave a nervous smile that was utterly adorable.**

_**Wait, what?**_

**Anyway, she said her song was by a band called First Aid Kit and it was for someone who she just couldn't help but be in love with.**

_******Is it your fear of losing**_

_******That makes you go further**_

_******What makes me wonder friend**_

_******Is how you get away with your lies**_

_******Cause maybe you haven't noticed**_

_******That I appreciate your company**_

_******And every time you have to go**_

_******I regret I didn't let you know**_

_******I could love you**_

_******And when you hung up the phone**_

_******I realized I was alone**_

_******And I can't help it**_

_******You're so beautiful**_

_******I can't help it**_

_******You're so beautiful**_

_******Mmh mmh mmh**_

_******Mmmh mmmh, ohh oh**_

**At this point, I can honest-to-God say I that I had no clue who this song was for. It could've been for Finn. Shit, it could've even been for Rachel with all the incest in this club.**

_******You may have seen the world dear**_

_******But you don't know me**_

_******That's why all of this**_

_******Seems so absurd**_

_******I lie awake at night**_

_******Picturing me and you**_

_******I wish I could make it all clear**_

_******You see,**_

_******I could love you**_

_******And soon the fall is here**_

_******Turning us cold**_

_******And I can't help it**_

_******You're so beautiful**_

_******I can't help it**_

_******You're so beautiful**_

_******Mmh da, la da da da da**_

_******La da da**_

_******Oh oh oh oh, the morning light**_

_******But the demons**_

_******they come at night**_

_******I want to be your appetite**_

_******I want to be your good dreams**_

_******Your bad dreams**_

_******I can't help it**_

_******You're so beautiful**_

**" Well, it seems my talent is falling in love with people who don't love me the same way."**

**Everyone clapped for her. Even Berry applauded her on her harmonies. I just sat their stunned. Why was she looking at me? And why was Brittany looking at Quinn like she killed Lord Fatass and she wanted revenge. Was Quinn talking about me?**

_**Ha!**_

**That was a good one.**

**"Okay guys. That was good session. Everyone else goes tomorrow, Starting with... Santana!"**

**Why am I not surprised? Nothing in my life is every easy. Especially not with Quinn and Britt looking at me like I've got a huge secret that will make or break them. I'll just have to take the easy way out.**

******A.N.:**** Idk why in the world the font is like this but, Part 2 will be worked on later in the week. :) Toodles. Until next time...**

**TPE**


	2. Song Stress Pt 2

**A.N.:**Here chuu go. I'm sorry I have no idea where this chapter came from. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... yet.

I'm scared. Like literally scared for my life.

And I better get an A in Mr. West's History class because I think I just singled-handedly started World War III.

Shit's fucking ridiculous.

Why me? I've never done anything to anyone. Well, I am a royal bitch.

I did inadvertently give Quinn mono and I did bitch Brittany out in front of everyone in glee club over the whole "playing for a different team" comment.

But come on, I'm not that much of a bitch to deserve this.

I was just taking a casual walk on the beach until both feet stepped on two active land mines.

And stupid Mr. Schue is just adding fuel to the fire with his oblivious smile.

When this war officially breaks out, Schue's gonna wish he never took this job as glee club director.

Here goes nothing, tell my mom I love her...

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I'm the kinda girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that you momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable_

_But that's only to the boys_

_Who don't have the right approach_

_The ride that makes a girl like me_

_Wanna hop in and roll_

_It gets intimidating_

_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype:_

_Girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school_

_Who turned up to each class bout an hour late_

_When it comes to the guys I lay_

_I'd always pick the ones who won't_

_Figure out that I was clearly a rebel_

_To the idea of monogamy_

_It gets intimidating_

_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype:_

_Girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Me_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Me_

_It gets intimidating_

_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype:_

_Girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I pick all my shorts_

_To be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all my guys_

_I like 'em tall with money_

_I love all my nights_

_To end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts_

_To be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts_

_A bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls,_

_Bitchy_

_Can't change, I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

Slightly out of breath, I bowed to the claps I received.

"Woo! Nice job, Santana!" Mr. Schue hollered out.

Artie followed up with a "That song was fierce yo!"

"Way to go sexy, Satan." That comment from Wheezy and Lady Hummel almost went unheard by the sounds of Puck, Mike, Matt, and surprisingly Tina's wolf whistles. The latter blushing furiously when I raised a freshly plucked eyebrow in her direction in question.

"Mr. Schue if I may. While that was undoubtedly an incredible performance, even without my years of training and impeccable breathing techniques, I must question the level of appropriateness of this song being sung in glee club." Of course Berry had to step up, how could I forget about her? Don't let me get started on the constipated, Finn-shaped, lost puppy nodding dumbly by her side.

"Oh please. Says the girl who used the first Glee Club performance to practically dry-hump Finncapable on stage." She sat down relatively quickly after that comment. Finn showed no indication of standing up for her. Ppssshhaaww. Leading man my ass.

He probably has no real idea what's going on. Not like he listens when Berry talks anyway.

_Tool._

What I'm most worried about is the silence coming from the two blondes on opposite ends of the room. While Quinn has her emotionless HBIC mask planted firmly in place, Brittany is schooling her features to get answers through what I call "Special Brittany".

It pretty much gives her free reign to say whatever she wants because you think she's stupid and doesn't know any better.

"Hey Sanny? How come you didn't sing a love song to me like I sung one for you?"

Uh oh. You smell that?

Yeah, It's me stepping in some deep shit.

"Yeah _Sanny_, why didn't you sing Brittany a love song?"

Great, so now the Ice Queen has enough heart to care about Brittany's feelings?

She arches an eyebrow at the exact same moment Britt tilts her head and gives a lopsided smile.

Make that the world's largest pile of shit.

Okay kiddies, time to take a lesson from Auntie Tana's How To Save Your Ass a.k.a. How To Bullshit Yourself Out Of Any Situation.

"Well, you see, I was merely doing my duties as a devoted glee club member and completing Mr. Schue's assignment. My special talent is being myself and myself just happen's to be greatly described by one Tata Young." Mr. Schue deemed my answer enough to stop them from hassling me.

"Alright guys, break it up. Santana has already explained her reasons for singing that song , so let it be." Thank you Mr. Schue.

And the Oscar goes to...

_SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ_ for her role in _BULLSHITTING 101!_

I can almost hear my fans cheers, my mom's crying, and Berry's scoffs in the distance.

Back in reality, I find myself in a three way staring contest with Britt staring at me confused as to why I'm not returning her look, me gazing longingly at Quinn, and Quinn in return glaring at Brittany.

Schue then decides to end glee club early. No doubt so he can go cuddle with the Virgin Ginger.

I manage to leave Brittany with a promise to see her later in favor of chasing after Quinn.

We really need to talk about what happened over Winter Break. Its this exact reason why I wanted to talk in the first place. Talking is what I wanted but a silver Honda Civic speeding away is what I get.

_To Quinn:__ Can we talk? We really need to._

_From Quinn:__ Why? Wouldn't you rather talk to Brittany? She seems to wanna talk to you._

_To Quinn:__ Dnt be like that, I thought what we had was special..._

All I got in response was two words.

_From Quinn:__ It was._

**A.N.:** I didn't expect this chapter to take that direction, but every story needs a plot. Also I brought Matt back because he was awesome and I didn't understand why he left in the first place. The next chapter will be split P.O.V.'s between Quinn, Brittany, and maybe Santana again. Until next time...

_TPE_


	3. Melodic Melodrama

**A.N.:** I lied to you guys again! Muaaaaahhhhhaaaaahhaaa! There's really no Quinn in this chapter. I didn't feel her here that much. However, I do feel her P.O.V. in the next one, so there's that! Also, this chapter bothers me a bit. I think it's kind of short. Oh well. My apologies. I may have forgotten about this story.

**Disclaimer:** Do I still have to do these? I mean really, you guys should know this by now.

(Brittany's P.O.V.)

I decided to walk home today because it's such a beautiful day and we don't have Cheerios practice. San was being weird lately. She usually loves when I sing sappy songs to her.

Maybe she's still mad at me because I went to go see my great-aunt in Poland over winter break.

But she promised me she wouldn't be mad though.

Quinn's been acting even weirder. I know she's the Ice Queen and all because Santana told me she doesn't do emotions and when they swore her into office, they froze her heart.

It's still not making sense though. The two of them keep acting like awkward horses.

I think I'll go look for San. Maybe she'll want to hang out because hanging out with me always makes her feel better when she's sad. The weird thing is she looks sadder when I get to the school's parking lot and she looks like she's going to cry.

It's like super strange. When Quinn stalks away from her, Santana is either smiling or laughing manically. Oh, I learned a new word today! Hehe, manically. Lord Tubbington had brought me a Word-of-the-Day calendar for Christmas.

Anyway, focus. I'm hear to make Sanny feel better.

"Sanny? You wanna come over to my house?" I even pouted to make sure she'd say yes. She sighed.

"Yeah. Sure, Britt-Britt." Score! We drove to my house in my other Christmas gift, this time the old, orange mustang my father had promised me when I got my license.

"Make yourself at home Sanny. I think there are still some episodes of Sweet Valley High on the DVR we didn't watch." She smiled warmly at the mention of our favorite show but you could easily tell that whatever happened earlier was still bothering her. I have a serious hunch that Quinn has something to do with it.

"Thanks Britt. I owe you one."

(Santana's P.O.V.)

I think it's so sweet that Britt's taking the time to try and make me feel better. This is the type of person I need to surround myself with, not the negativity that comes with my whole Quinn situation. Still, I can't help but wonder what she's doing right now.

*Flashback*

Day 1

_"Quinn! This is ridiculous. Why do we have to do this again? I actually had plans." I tried rolling my eyes to make the lie more believable but of course it didn't work. This is Quinn we're talking about._

_"Oh please Santana. Even I know you didn't have plans for winter break and everyone hates me too much to attempt to talk to me." She always did have the weird ability to see through me. She plopped down next to me with a bowl of popcorn and the remote to choose the next episode of Jersey Shore._

_"Hey don't get mad because I didn't get left in Lima like you did. I, on the other hand, actually had a choice. I just chose to stay here. The only thing is that I have to check in with mi abuela the entire time." Now Quinn rolled her eyes._

_"Oh my God, would you stop whining already? I'm trying to enjoy cheesy unreal reality shows."_

_"This show is stupid anyways." She actually looked at me sideways while resting her feet on my lap._

_"Yes. It's soo stupid. That's exactly why you have all the episodes on blu-ray and DVD right?"_

_"Hey! Don't even start Blondie, because I know where you hide all you HP crap."_

_"Okay. Now you crossed a line. Harry Potter is not crap! He is the magical voice of a generation."_

_"Whatever you say Princess." I patted her thigh for good measure because I knew it would irritate her._

_"Pssshhh. Non-believers." She actually sat back with her arms crossed over her chest and turned the TV up louder. Said chest was being pushed up considerably and I actually had to disguise my cough under the increasing levels of partying and tanning._

_Most of the time, I feel bad about the fact that I look at my best friend this way but I can't help it. This has been happening for years and I've got a good guess about what it might be._

_I think I might actually be gay. For my one of my best friends. Haha! Gay for Fabray. That rhymes._

_Back to the point. I'm sure this is what it is. I've talked to Britts about it and she thinks I could be gay too. She says I really enjoy it when we have our sweet lady kisses. How would she even know? Her eyes are closed._

_Speaking of eyes, Quinn's looking at me funny. Have I actually been staring at her this whole time?_

_"You know S, it's rude to stare."_

_"Oh shut up. I was just seeing how long I could look at you in that ugly hipster sweater before my eyes burned from the inside out." That was a pretty good try but again, she didn't believe me._

_"Don't be mad because you got caught being a perv." With that, she turned back to the tv affectively ending our conversation._

_I think my ability to give up on a fight even if I clearly lost kicked in because I still stared at her with my mouth opening and closing repeatedly trying to formulate a comeback. She best me to it._

_"Wow Santana, you're really good at catching flies." She smirked and I quit my effort with a grunt._

See, things like that, our little banters and hangout moments, is what I miss.

Just then, Brittany walked down her stairs in almost a dream-like way. Steam from her shower followed her into the hallway and clouded around her feet like fog from a smoke machine.

Her long, blonde hair was tied up and wet which caused it to drip tiny water droplets onto her neck. The slope of her neck allowed the drops to slip down past her collarbone and right into the dip of her cleavage. Every drop of water was a repeating process that had my mouth watering.

"Hey San?" I swallowed and tried to look her in the eye.

"Yeah Britt?" Damn, my voice was husky.

"I think I want you to return that favor now." Holy, unholy shit. She can't mean that she wants me to...

"How?" She smiled at me and then started to walk over to the couch. Istood up and faced her, which is a nervous habit of mine. She pushed me back onto her couch and straddled my lap.

"I want us to have sex, San."

lt took all the strength I had not to fall apart.

"No Britt. I don't think that's a very good idea." Of course she tilted her head.

"Well, why not San?" I sighed. Heavily.

"Because Britt, things are different now. Things changed in the almost three weeks you were gone."

"It's not someone else right? Because I think I'd be a little hurt if someone was giving you better sweet lady kisses than me." I have to lie. Don't look at me with your judging eyes America, I have to!

"No Britt. Of course not. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we can watch some Sweet Valley okay?" I waited for a nod and then I headed up the stairs.

(Brittany's P.O.V.)

I'm really happy San's not getting her sweet lady kisses on with someone else. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt. I don't know why, but ever since we started fooling around a few months ago, I have these fuzzy feelings for San. She says it's better without feelings so I've never said anything. I think me leaving for winter break messed us up, even if San says otherwise.

I decide to continue where Sanny left off in the episode and then rewind it before she gets back when I feel a strong vibration under my butt.

I know it's not one of my special toys because I always lock those upstairs in the chest under my bed so Lord Tubbington can't open them. It must be Santana's phone. It's a text from Quinn. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I opened it for her. I mean it's just Quinn.

Right?

_From Quinn: Okay. I may or may not have overreacted earlier. You're right. We do need to talk. Cheerios' locker room 6:45 tomorrow._

I dropped the phone back onto the couch when I heard the bathroom door open. Santana came back into the room with her hair down around her shoulders and the upper part of her tank top drenched. No doubt she was splashing water on her face repeatedly.

"Damn Britt. You kept watching without me? No fair." I smiled impishly.

"Sorry. You can rewind it if you want. I'm gonna go change." She nodded at me and picked up the remote.

"Oh and by the way, Quinn texted you." She said thanks and grabbed her phone from where it had fallen in between the cushions . I walked off, but I could still see what looked like Santana replying to the message out of the corner of my eye.

I sat in my room way longer than necessary just thinking about today. Maybe I was just being irrational (another new word!) about the whole situation. There was a knock on my bedroom door. Santana peeked her head in.

"Hey, Britts, I'm gonna head out okay? I still got homework to do and now coach wants me at practice early so we can go over some stuff." She's lying. so easily at that. I was angry and jealous now.

"Is Quinn going to be there?" I got a quirked eyebrow in response to my obvious amount of attitude.

"Yes. She's the captain, Britt. She sort of has to be there." She smiled that smile that's reserved for me when I say something dumb or ask a common sense question.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." She waved and shit my door. A few seconds later I heard the front door close too.

"I went about my evening as normal as possible but when I finally decided to go to sleep, I set my alarm for 6:00. After all, I have a very important private meeting I need to attend.

**A.N.: **Ooooh! Look at Brittany starting trouble. Who's next? Review and I might tell you. Until next time...

TGWL


End file.
